Family Moments
by bittie752
Summary: This is a series of missing scenes from my story An Unexpected Family. Please read that first or these won't make sense.
1. Adere Seven

**So here is the first of the missing scenes from An Unexpected Family. If/When I go back and do a massive edit of that story I will definitely add this chapter back in. This was honestly one of the most difficult things I have written for my AU, sorry it took so long to get it done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who but I am glad that the BBC lets us play around in the Universe.**

**Adere Seven February 2005**

The TARDIS landed with a soft plop and the boys were bounding towards the door. Tony was thirteen and it was Rory's sixth birthday. This trip was his birthday present. Adere Seven was the home to the best circus in this galaxy. One of the best in the Universe, in fact.

Rose looked up at the Time Rotor silently asking if this place was safe. The original TARDIS had a tendency to occasionally drop them someplace that at first glance appeared to be safe but in fact had a seedy underbelly.

After the ship had assured Rose that they were indeed safe, she allowed Tony to push the door open. Immediately their senses were overloaded with bright lights and loud music. Her boys loved it and Rose loved it, too.

"Mummy, can we go see the show?" Rory pleaded.

"I don't see why not." Rose beamed and started moving them towards the booth.

"Already taken care of," a new voice said from behind them. Turning around, Rose came face to face with a very pretty woman who looked to be middle aged (in Earth terms) with incredibly curly hair. "Hello, Sweeties. I was here roaming around, heard the TARDIS and figured I'd pick up ring side seats for everybody."

Rose turned to her husband, he seemed to recognize her. "Good to see you again, River." The woman pulled James into a hug and then did the same to Rose.

"This must be the early days for you then, the boys are so young." River ruffled Rory's hair.

"Very early," Rose mumbled, suddenly uncomfortable. In the back of her mind she knew that today she had to tell this woman the Doctor's name and send her to her death. River Song was a complete stranger at this point yet it still made Rose's heart ache knowing what was going to happen.

"Dad, who's this?" Tony asked.

"Sorry, where are my manners? Rose, Tony, Rory, this is my friend, Professor River Song." The Doctor rocked back on his heels as he introduced the family.

Tony extended a hand. "Lovely to meet you, River."

The woman's face fell for a moment. It carried an expression of despair for a moment before River schooled her features and shook Tony's hand. "For me too, Tony." Letting go of the older boy's hand, River dropped to a knee in front of Rory. "And you are the birthday boy, aren't you?"

Rory nodded enthusiastically. "I'm six years old. Mummy and Daddy brought me here for my birthday. I love the circus."

"Me too," River said, affectionately ruffling his hair before standing. "So, ring side seats? I'm assured they are the best in the house and the show's about to start."

"Thank you, River. That sounds brilliant." James said with a genuine smile on his face. Gracefully he picked up Rory and began his normal babble of all the facts on the circus to the boys. River smiled as she watched them pass.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, looping one of her arms through River's and pulling her in step behind the boys.

"Me, I'm always alright," River said dully with a forced smile.

"Liar," Rose said back gently. "Married to that one, I know exactly what that phrase means. And I know that we travel in opposite directions so I know what today must mean for you... I'm sorry."

River couldn't help but smile. "Always taking care of your strays, Rose Tyler. Even when you barely know us. It's good to know that never changes."

"Come on, let's enjoy today for what it is," the blonde said, trying to give River a winning smile.

"Yes, let's celebrate today." River said and they hurried to catch up to James and the boys.

The seats were indeed the best in the house and Rose thoroughly enjoyed the show. Not as much as Rory and River did, though. She spent her time pointing out acts and giving him a brief history lesson on various aspects of it. It was clear to Rose that the two of them would have a special relationship in the future. How River would have a special relationship with all of them, as they got older and River got younger.

And today would be the last time, presumably, that River would see them. All of their time together was coming to an end for her and just beginning for everyone else. Unless of course they figured out a way to save her. The Doctor was brilliant so of course he would figure a way to save her.

Rose already felt a connection to the other woman. It was hard to explain, but the woman just seemed to naturally fit into the family.

"Penny for your thoughts, love," her husband said very close to her ear.

"It's just this is the last time she'll see me and the boys. She'll meet you again, but that's at the Library." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"We'll figure out a way, promise." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

Almost too soon it was time to go home. The show was over and the family had spent hours on the midway. Every single one of them was laden down with the biggest prizes the carnival had to offer. As the group approached the TARDIS, James turned to River. "Can we offer you a lift home?"

Tears were pooled in her eyes. "No, thank you," River said with a small shake of her head. "I'd better go." She turned to Tony and Rory. "It was lovely meeting you. I know that we'll meet again soon." Quickly she hugged both boys, her hand brushing Rory's hair back and lingering for a moment.

"It was a brilliant day and we're so glad you were here," James said, pulling River in for a hug.

"Until we meet again, Doctor." River's voice caught on the words.

"Can you give us a minute?" Rose asked her husband with a slight tilt of her head in the other woman's direction. He nodded and ushered the boys and their prizes inside the ship.

River gave a small wave but as the door shut her hand dropped to her mouth to stifle her sob. "I'm sorry."

"Never be sorry because you're sad, sweetie." Rose said, stepping closer and brushing a strand of hair out of River's face. "This isn't the end. Trust me, please? I know it's a sad day, but it's not the end."

River slowly nodded. "I trust you Na..." She swallowed. "I will always trust you, Rose, always."

"Good, now I need to tell you something. A secret you must guard, always." Rose leaned forward and whispered a melodious sound into River's ear.

The curly haired woman stepped back in shock. "Was that...?"

"The Doctor's name, yes, or at least a part of it." Rose nodded.

"That's not my secret to keep." River protested.

Once again pulling River into a hug, Rose said, "I know but it is vital that I told you and you will know when to use it. I trust you to protect it."

"With my life." River agreed and pulled Rose into another hug, this time not bothering to hold back the tears. "I love you, Rose. I know you don't know me well enough to return the sentiment but..."

"You have no idea how wrong you are, River. For what you have done for my family in my past and for who I'm sure you will be to our future, I love you too."

"Thank you," River said, pulling back and wiping the tears from her face. "I have to go while I can still make myself leave."

"This isn't goodbye, this is I'll see you later." Rose said, giving her another quick hug and going back into the TARDIS.

Without waiting for the ship to dematerialize, River walked away, programming her Vortex Manipulator to take her home. "I hope you're right, Nan. Dear God, I hope you're right," she said just before she disappeared from Adere Seven in a flash of light.


	2. Dr Seuss

**This is set about two weeks before Rory and Amy's wedding and the Dr. Seuss book that Jack is referring to is **_**Are You my Mother?**_

Jack slowly entered the baby's room. He had volunteered to babysit while Tony and Trisha had a date night and Rose, Rory, Amy and Sabrina did wedding things. It was only about 9pm but he hoped that the family would take a much needed breather and not be home until later.

Honestly Jack loved kids. There was just something about them, a lifetime of potential spread out in front of them that made him smile. Both Jamie and EJ could do almost anything they wanted, literally. Not every child had a family with a time and space ship. So as long as they didn't plan on taking over any part of the Universe, their Gran and Uncle Rory would take them anywhere they wanted to go.

It made him a little sad that he had missed out on so many things with his own daughter Alice and his grandson Stephen.

Jack sighed as he picked up the now squirming Jamie. The little boy was just waking up and Jack was ready for with a bottle and a fresh nappy. He had also brought him a very special gift that Gwen and Ianto had helped him put together, although neither of them really understood the joke. In fact Jack thought that the rewording and new illustrations of the Dr. Seuss classic were awe inspiring.

Making quick work of the bottle and clothes change, Jack settled down into the rocking chair with Jamie nestled in his arms. "This is the story of how your Granddad, Gran and I met." Cracking open the book, there was a small fair haired boy wearing a WWII gas mask illustrated on the page. Jack began to read. "There was once a scared little boy named Jamie. He lived in London during the Blitz. One night that little boy and the most important person in his world got separated.

"He looked everywhere for her. He found a tall man in a black leather jacket. '_Are you my Mummy?' _Jamie asked the man.

"No, I'm not your Mummy. I'm the Doctor but I will help you find her."


	3. Dropping Out of the Sky

**September 1995**

Amelia Pond hated Leadworth. She hated England. She hated her new school, her new house and most of all she hated living with her aunt. It was obvious that her aunt could barely be bothered with her. Sharon had just unceremoniously dropped her off here this morning. Had made no attempt to make sure that Amelia got where she needed to go.

Amelia missed her old school and living in Scotland and her old house. But mostly she missed her mum and dad. Her lovely mum and dad that she would never see again.

She fought back tears as she sat with her back against the tree on the playground. Even at six, she knew that the other kids might make fun of her for crying on her first day of school. Maybe, if she didn't cry, she could even make some friends. Having friends would be nice.

Suddenly a little boy thudded to the ground, having fallen out of the tree she was sitting under. He looked to be about her age, with brown hair that stuck up in every direction, a slightly large nose and very pretty hazel eyes flecked with gold.

Grinning broadly, he said, "Hello, I'm Rory, Rory Williams. You must be new here."

"I'm... I'm Amelia Pond. How did you know I was new here?"

Rory shrugged. "I've lived here my whole life. Know everybody in town. Don't know you yet so you must be new." He plopped down on the ground next to her.

Amelia gave him a small smile. "Just moved to town a few days ago. Came to live with my Aunt Sharon."

"Why?"

"My parents died. I had nowhere else to go." Tears pricked at her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, nervously picking at the grass between them. "Do you want to come over after school? I have a Mum, a Dad and a big brother, we could share."

"Thanks." In the distance the school bell rang signaling that the children needed to come inside.

"Rory, come on, time for school." A tall, lanky man called from just outside the school.

"That's my dad, he's the science teacher here." Rory stood up and held out a hand to help her up. "It's not a big school. I'd bet we're in the same class."

Amy clung to his hand as they crossed the school yard. A friend, she'd found a friend. Maybe Leadworth wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Tabloids

**Pete's World about 8 months after Bad Wolf Bay Mark 2. ********  
**

The Doctor, or Dr. John Noble as he was know here, couldn't help but smile as he watched Rose padding around the kitchen making tea, dressed only in one of his Oxfords, hair messy, with no make-up on. She was so beautiful like this and he thanked deities he didn't even believe in every day that he was here with her. Sharing a life he'd never thought possible.

Gingerly he touched the bandage on his chest and gave a small grin. His rose tattoo. Two nights ago he and Rose, in an alcohol induced euphoria, had each gotten branded as Rose put it. The rose on his chest, over where his second heart would have been if not for the metacrisis, was perfect. And so was the slightly purple TARDIS that sat low on Rose's hip, at least in his opinion. Rose still wasn't convinced.

A small knock on the front door interrupted the Doctor's musings. "I'll get it," he called, walking over to the door. The guest house they lived in on the Tyler Estate wasn't that large but it was big enough for their needs. Far enough away from the main house to give them privacy (in between their travels) but close enough to see the rest of the Tylers anytime they wanted.

Opening the door, the Doctor greeted Lucy, one of the housemaids. He wasn't sure he approved of having housemaids, although Pete and Jackie did treat their staff with respect and gave them ridiculously lucrative pay packages.

"Good morning Doctor," Lucy said with a smile as she pressed a stack of papers into his hands. "I brought your morning post. You may want to look at _The Sun Times _first." She was about to turn to go but then stopped and pulled a small set of keys out of her pocket. Handing them to the Doctor she said, "Mr. Tyler thought you and Ms. Rose might need these as well. He called ahead; everything will be ready for you."

"His Zeppelin keys?" The Doctor asked, confused as he turned the key chain over in his fingers.

"_The_ _Sun Times, _Doctor. I'll help to buy you as much time as I can," Lucy said over her shoulder as she strode back to the mansion.

Slowly he stepped back inside, shutting the door behind him. What on Earth had Lucy meant? What could Pete's Zeppelin keys have to do with this Universe's largest British tabloid? Plunking himself into a chair at the table, he rifled through the mail.

"Who was that?" Rose asked, sliding a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him before taking her seat.

"Just Lucy with the morning post," he said distractedly as he procured the gossip rag. The headline made him falter.

_Reclusive Vitex Heiress' Night of Drunken Debauchery_

Hurriedly shuffling the pages, he found the article.

_Two nights ago Vitex Heiress, the mysterious Rose Tyler and her newest boy toy, Dr. John Noble painted the town orange. First, the normally introverted couple visited several night clubs including exclusive, Ivy and Vine, before stumbling drunk into a local tattoo parlor to cap off their evening with a pair of new tattoos. (See page twelve)_

The Doctor swallowed hard as he scanned the rest of the mostly exaggerated article. They had been celebrating the defeat of a rather nasty alien with the Torchwood team. Not that they worked for Torchwood, at least not full time. Rose had tried to go back to work for them after coming back here but got bored without the dimension canon project. So they mostly travelled and consulted when Torchwood was in over their heads, which actually happened quite frequently.

Yes, the other night they had had too much to drink and yes, they had visited a tattoo parlor. He just didn't see why anyone should care that they did. Turning to page twelve he saw two large pictures of both of them not only getting the tattoos but also pictures of the finished products. When had those been taken?

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he turned to Rose with the intention of telling her what the paper held. Of telling her they needed to run before Jackie saw this. Instead he showed her the article and said, "Newest boy toy? What do they mean calling me your boy toy? And newest implies that there were more before me? Were there more before me?"

Rose's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she grabbed the paper from his hands. "Oh God," she cried. "Mum is going to murder us for this and so soon after that one photog caught us with my skirt pushed up after the fundraiser. She's already made Pete hire a PR rep just for us and with the campaign coming up. Oh God."

The Doctor grimaced at the mention of the fundraiser. He still wasn't used to these new human hormones and she had looked so sexy in that dress, damn cameras. "Get dressed," he said, standing up, grabbing her hands and hauling her to her feet. "Get dressed, pack a bag and grab the passports." They were running up the stairs.

"Running away, that's your plan?" Rose said, quickly changing her clothes and pulling a suitcase out of the wardrobe. Surprisingly, it was already packed.

"Well, I think it's more Pete's idea. Seeing as he sent the keys to his Zeppelin over with Lucy this morning. Do you always keep a fully packed suitcase around?" the Doctor babbled as he donned one of his newer suits.

"Bit of a habit I picked up over the last few years," she said, slipping on her trainers. "Never knew if the walls between the Universes may weaken and a certain alien might come rescue me… There's a packed garment bag in there for you as well. Thought they might be useful for spontaneous weekend getaways now."

The Doctor paused to stare in awe at her for a moment. She'd always known he'd come for her if he could and she had wanted to be ready.

"Come on, Doctor," she said, grabbing his bag before picking up hers. "We probably don't have much time." He stopped to grab one last thing out of his sock drawer before taking both bags from her and racing downstairs and out to the car.

Hours later, the Doctor and Rose sat on a beach in Spain; they had just escaped Jackie's wrath and neither had been brave enough to turn on their mobiles yet. "We really need to watch what we do in public," Rose giggled as he poured her another glass of champagne. "Dad's starting his campaign for President in the next few months and bad press won't help."

"So getting you buzzed on a public Spanish beach probably isn't a good idea?" He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"No, probably not," she agreed but didn't pull back.

"Well, I can think of one thing we can do to get back on her good side. I'm just not sure you'll agree."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Let her throw that enormous wedding she's always going on about." He sat up straighter.

"She's already married," Rose said, looking confused.

"I know that." The Doctor's hand went into his pocket. "I was thinking that she could plan our wedding. I mean if you want. If you want to marry me that is, because I really want to marry you." He opened the ring box he was holding, revealing a beautiful platinum ring. "I bought this weeks back, took Pete with me. Made sure that the papers didn't ruin this surprise. Couldn't have you finding out about this from them. So what do you say?"

Rose had to force herself to breath as her eyes darted between his face and the ring in his hand. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed, slipping the ring onto her finger before snogging her throughly.

Two days later at the Tyler Estate, Jackie smiled at the latest article in _The Sun Times._

_Vitex Heiress, Rose Tyler, engaged to her real life Prince Charming._

The front page showed Rose and the Doctor walking down a street in Spain, her engagement ring glittering from between their entwined fingers.

Taking a sip of her tea, Jackie smiled she had a wedding to plan.


	5. Three Minutes

**A few weeks before the British Presidential election in Pete's World.**

Her palms itched in anticipation as she laid the small plastic device on the counter. Three minutes. 180 seconds. Such a brief span of time and yet right now, watching the little digital hour glass spin on the display, it seemed like an eternity.

With a sigh, Rose sank to the floor. So much depended on what words that little stick said. Pregnant. Not Pregnant. One or the other. Yes or No.

This wasn't like other times when she had been through this. Two pregnancy scares before, one with Jimmy, one with Mickey. She had been so young, so unprepared to be tied forever to a man who wasn't right for her or, in Jimmy's case, one who dangerous. Thankfully, both of those had been negative.

No, this time was completely different. She was married to the love of her life. She was settled, well, mostly settled. They had a permanent residence, even if they did spend the majority of their life traveling. And this time a pregnancy, a baby, would be happy news. She and the Doctor had planned this, had planned to have a child, to have children.

Rose smiled and looked down at her watch. Two minutes. In a few short months they could be holding a precious baby, one who was part Doctor, part Rose and completely loved. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would the Doctor's Time Lord DNA be dominant? Would their baby have two hearts? Or would he or she be more human than alien?

Thousands of questions churned in her mind as she laid a flat palm against her stomach. "Are you in there?" she whispered softly, not wanting to wake the Doctor in the next room. "I hope you are." She should feel silly talking to a mass of cells that may or may not be there, but she didn't. She felt electrified with excitement at the prospect of a positive result.

Sparing a glance at her watch, she saw she had thirty seconds to go. Slowly she stood up and made her way back to the plastic device. Looking down, the hour glass had disappeared and was replaced with a word, just one word.

Pregnant.

Laughter bubbled up from her stomach. Grabbing the test, she ran into the bedroom and practically jumped onto the Doctor.

"Wake up!" She shoved the piece of plastic into his face. "Look!"

Slowly sitting up, her bleary-eyed husband stared uncomprehendingly at what she was holding. She could practically see the gears turning in his head. "Ugh, did you pee on that?" He did little to hide his disgust as he tried to bat her hand away.

"Yeah, I did, but look." Rose pressed it into his hand.

Understanding dawned on his face and his grin split his face. "You're pregnant?"

"We're having a baby," she agreed, nodding her head.

"Blimey, a baby." Leaning over, he kissed her. "We're having a baby. Oh Rose, I love you." He leaned down and kissed her abdomen. "I love you too, our little baby Time Lord."

"Or Lady," Rose said, giving him a signature tongue in teeth grin.

"Or Lady, my deepest apologies to our little one." He pressed another kiss against her stomach. Lying back on the bed, he pulled her into a spooning position, one hand splayed over their growing baby. "Molto bene," he whispered.

"I take it you're happy about this," she teased, smiling at him over her shoulder.

He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her, still grinning manically. "In over 900 years, my Heart, very few things have made me this happy. New life, part me, part you and completely brilliant."


	6. Names

**Names, Names, Names**

**December 1988**

The living room at the Williams house was cluttered with books, lists, and unwrapped baby items. Rose was in her final weeks of pregnancy. "Only nine more to go," the Doctor had said happily just that morning.

"Only nine more, he says." Rose had grumbled. "I'm already 42 weeks gone. If this was a normal human pregnancy this little one would be here by now." The Doctor had given her a kiss on the forehead and asked if there was anything he could do. She knew that he would do this himself if he could. He was being so great through all of this, her moodiness, her inability to do things physically that she was normally able to do. They also had to keep up the cover story that they saw a 'specialist in London' instead of the local physician because the baby had a suspected heart condition. Which was technically true, if the baby was human. Their yet to be named baby boy had two hearts.

The Doctor had also been preparing the house for a home birth, not wanting anyone to find out about his unique biology. Once the Doctor could make the baby a perception filter, they wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding anything inhuman about him. So many little domestics that her first Doctor would have hated and very rarely did he ever complain. She was extremely lucky and she knew it.

Currently the Doctor was upstairs putting together the baby furniture. Normally Rose would worry about him tinkering, but she knew that he would never do anything to put the kids in danger. With a small smile she looked over at her baby brother Tony. Well not so much a baby anymore. He had turned seven last month. They tried to give him a birthday that would line up with his linear age rather than his actual birthday.

"Whatcha reading, Tony Baloney?" she asked, propping up her feet, wondering if his school teachers had given him homework over the winter break.

"Oh this?" Tony asked, holding up the book. "Just some baby names."

"Yeah?" Rose gave him a smile. He'd had it rough since they ended up here. Tony missed their parents and had spent many nights crying over them but always putting on a brave face when he faced the world the next morning. It shouldn't surprise her that he showed so much inner strength. He was a Tyler after all. No child should have to be as brave as he had but no one could know that he wasn't the son of Rose and James Williams.

"Which ones do you like?" she prodded, glad to see that he was interested in the baby rather than being resentful.

"I have a couple ideas." Tony picked up the book and came to sit next to Rose on the sofa. He leaned his head on her shoulder and her fingers automatically started stroking his short cropped hair. "I know you and Dad like Jack, Peter and Ian."

Rose held back a small smile when Tony referred to the Doctor as Dad. He'd been doing it in public since they had come here but only in the last few weeks had he been doing it at home too.

"I was thinking Tyler, you know, 'cause that way one of us could be called Tyler. But then if we ever go back to using it as a last name he'd be Tyler Tyler and that's weird. I really like this one. Rory." He pointed to the name in the book. "It means Red King and babies usually come out all red and stuff. Plus he's a baby Time Lord. So I don't know, red king seems to fit."

"Rory, Rory Tyler. Rory Williams," Rose said, letting the name roll off her tongue. "I like it."

"Like what?" the Doctor asked, coming down the stairs.

"Tony has a name suggestion," Rose said. Her husband sat down on the other side of Tony. Placing his arm coming to lay on the back of the couch, wrapping gently around both of his favorite people.

"So, what's the name you both like so much?" James played softly with a few strands of Rose's hair.

"Rory," Tony said quickly.

"And for a middle name?" James asked.

"What about Alan?" Rose suggested.

"Rory Alan Tyler Williams." James rolled the words around in his mouth. "We should keep Tyler off the birth certificate, but I think Rory is a brilliant name. Good job, Tony." He gave the young man a quick hug. Tony beamed happy to have taken part in naming his baby brother.


	7. Names Again

**August 2007**

"So just how much money are you making off this book?" Mels said as she tossed the mock-up copy of Amy's first novel onto her night stand.

"It's not about the money." Amy said with a shrug. Picking up the book, the red-head placed it carefully on the bookshelf. "It was never about that. I only started writing as part of my therapy."

"So a lot then?" Mels giggled.

Amy couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah a lot, bit only 'cause they want the whole series."

"So enough to set you and Rory up for life then?"

"Why would my book have anything to do with me and Rory?" Amy's forehead crinkled in confusion.

Mels gave her friend a knowing look. "Come off it. You and Rory are meant to be. "I'm sure the two of you will be married before too long. Don't even try to deny it, Ams you've been together for years and I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Doubt it," Amy said with a small sigh. "We're too young to think about getting married. Plus he hasn't even told me he loves me yet."

"Typical bloke," Mels said shaking her head. "Always rubbish at expressing their feelings, just 'cause he hasn't said it doesn't mean he don't feel it. Rory Williams is head over arse in love with you. I'm certain the two of you will end up married one day. Not to mention you've always wanted to be a Williams."

"That's not even their real last name." Amy revealed without thinking. Immediately realizing her mistake, she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mels compelled Amy to answer. "What's their real last name, then?"

Amy vehemently shook her head and kept her hand clamped in place.

"Come on, sweetie, it's just me." Mels said prying Amy's hand away. "I know how to keep a secret. I've got a couple doozies myself. Ones that would blow your mind if I told you. Come on spill."

Again Amy shook her head and pursed her lips together.

"I bet it's really embarrassing isn't it?" Mels laughed. "Something they wouldn't want anyone to know. Who cares though you can always keep Pond if you want, make Rory take yours."

"Not telling." Amy managed to say without opening her mouth.

"I'll just have to guess then." Grinning gleefully Mels started rattling off names.

Bahls, Fuchs, Tittsworth, Butts, Bottoms, Dickman, Glasscock

Soon both girls were rolling on the floor in laughter. "Stop it." Amy said trying to stifle her giggle. "It's not embarrassing, I promise."

"Then what? Just tell me."

"Alright but I need you to swear on everything in this world that you will never tell." Amy let one last giggle escape her lips.

"Babe," Mels said rolling her eyes. "You realize that the only people on this shitty rock that I give a damn about are you, Rory, Nan, Pops, Brina, Tony and Trisha. I'm not telling anyone. I swear on my very own existence. Now spill."

"Right," Amy pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "So years ago, Dad told me that they were in this kind of Witness Protection thing and I kept overhearing Trisha call Tony "Tyler'. So I asked her and she confirmed that that's the family's real last name."

Mels smirked. "So, it'll be Amy Tyler instead?"

Amy threw a pillow and hit her friend square in the nose. "Nah, I'm going to be a famous author soon, I need to keep at least part of my own name. I think I'll be Amy Tyler-Pond."


	8. Last Moments

**This takes place in Pete's World immediately before the first chapter in An Unexpected Family.**

Jackie Tyler leaned over her son's bed. "Goodnight, my Tony," she said as she gently pressed a kiss on to his forehead. He murmured a sleepy, "Love you," and succumbed to sleep. Something felt different about leaving him now. She'd tried to shake off that feeling of foreboding but it wouldn't budge.

It was getting late and they had somewhere to be, so Jackie headed downstairs and out to the limo. Pete was standing outside waiting for her. "We're going to be late," he chastised without any real mirth.

"Yeah, and you can button it," she smiled. "I wasn't leaving until I tucked in my little man, plus the man of honor is never late."

"Everyone else is early," Pete laughed and he leaned down to kiss her. The sound of a car door banging open and running heels on pavement caused them both to look up. Rose was running full sprint for the house and the Doctor was climbing out of the car.

"Sorry, sorry," he said as he tripped over his own feet. "Apparently, morning sickness isn't just for the morning. If we're not back in five minutes, just leave without us and we'll catch you up." And in a flash he was gone.

"I would be annoyed," Jackie said, slipping inside the limo, "if her running off didn't mean I was about to be a Gran."

Pete settled himself in next to her. "It is wonderful news. Life is pretty good right now." Leaning over, he kissed her cheek.

Two minutes thirty seconds after Rose and the Doctor had headed back towards the house, Jackie gasped as memories flooded her mind. "Tony," she whispered.

"What about him?" Pete asked.

Jackie gave a sad smile. "He's going to be amazing, they all are." She gripped her husband's hand tightly and a moment later, they were no more.


	9. The Rose Room

**This is an Eleven/Rose set between An Unexpected Family and Life as a Circular Paradox.**

She'd asked to see it only twice since she'd been back on the TARDIS. He couldn't blame her for wanting to see it. She'd always been curious, his Rose. With more than twenty years of her husband, well, essentially of himself, teasing her about the contents of that room, he was surprised that she hadn't demanded that the TARDIS just reveal the room to her.

But Rose had respected his privacy in this matter. Which is why, nine days after reuniting with the love of his existence, the Doctor took her hand in his and led her down a darkened corridor.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked excitedly.

The Doctor pulled her to a stop in front of a nondescript door. "This, Rose Tyler," he bopped the tip of her nose with his finger, "this is the Rose room." The Rose Room was different than her old bedroom. When he slept, he slept in her bedroom. When he needed to be near her, he went to her bedroom. When he missed her, he went to her bedroom. When he needed a reason to keep going, he went to the Rose Room.

"Really?" She reached out her free hand and hesitantly touched the door. "I'm not sure I should go in there."

"What?" He jumped back in surprise. "You practically begged to see this room and now you don't want to go inside."

She gave him her tongue-in-teeth grin and darted past him into the room. Once inside, she gasped. It was like stepping outside into a garden filled with all different types of rose bushes. He had collected them from dozens of different planets. "These," he said, pointing to a bush of pink and yellow flowers, "are Tyler roses. I cultivated them for you."

"They're beautiful." Rose smiled and bent down to sniff one. "They don't smell like regular roses." She sniffed again and then looked up at him wide eyed. "Did you genetically alter these to smell like my old shampoo?"

"Yes, well," he stammered, his ears turned bright red. "I might have. Yes."

Standing up again, she kissed his cheek. "You are hopelessly romantic." Without waiting for a response, she continued to stroll through the garden until she came upon a familiar stone statue. This one was pristine, unlike the one she had last seen in the British Museum, and this one had 'my lucky pants' engraved at the bottom.

"We made two, Michelangelo and I," he explained, "when I left you as a statue outside of Rome. I told you that he taught me how to sculpt so we worked on the pair of statues. One to leave behind and one to keep here. So I would never forget my Goddess Fortuna."

A tear formed in the corner of her eye as she began walking again. Next, she came upon a wall filled with names and photographs. She recognized Nancy and Jamie from 1941, the Connellys from 1953, Chloe Webber from 2012, as well as countless others they had encountered.

But there weren't just photos from the times when they had known them. It seemed like the Doctor had followed the progression of their lives, highlighting how those people had made the world a better place. At the top of the wall was the inscription: The Stuff of Legends, making the Universe a better place one person at a time.

"After I lost you, when I wanted to stop, when I just wanted to lose hope, I'd come here." The Doctor came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'd remember everything that we accomplished and you would keep me fighting. After I left you and James on the beach in Norway, I stopped coming in here and I lost sight of who I am. I forgot to let you make me better."

Rose spun in his arms to face him. She reached up a hand and caressed his cheek. He leaned into her touch. "I love you, Doctor. Always have, always will."

"I love you, too." It felt so wonderful to be able to say those words to her now. Bending down, he kissed her. It wasn't their first kiss and it wasn't their last, by far. But it was what every single one of their kisses was, a promise of forever, together.


End file.
